TRISTE NAVIDAD
by Alex108Sol
Summary: El tiempo a pasado, las circunstancias cambiado y Gabriel sabe perfectamente que la situación actual es resultado de sus decisiones. Portada e ilustración: SamDV


Estaba sentado en una banca de la plaza central de Galeries Lafayette, observando.

Las personas caminaban de un lado a otro, con grandes bolsas de comida y regalos de último minuto, llenando de inusual bullicio al lugar. O al menos era inusual para Gabriel Agreste que no entendía qué estaba haciendo ahí.

Le gustaba ese lugar, más no solía visitarlo, en especial en esas fechas en las que el árbol navideño descansaba debajo de la hermosa cúpula de cristal azul y blanco, entre los perfiles dorados.

Y flotando como en un cuento de hadas, se encontraban los regalos, adornados en papel rojizo.

Se levantó de la banca, dispuesto a regresar a casa, ya no quería estar ahí. Entonces sucedió, toda la gente a su alrededor desapareció y los regalos empezaron a bailar al rededor del árbol, como si nunca hubieran estado colgados de la base de la cúpula.

Uno descendió lentamente, quedando justo frente a él que ahora se encontraba en un espacio completamente vacío.

Jaló el listón que decoraba el regalo, sorprendiéndose al momento. En el interior de la caja estaban los miraculous de la creación y la destrucción.

Su primer deseo fue tomarlos, estaban ahí, a su disposición.

El pasado podría cambiar, todo lo que se había arruinado estaría solucionado con tan solo pedirlo.

Pero el recuerdo de la mirada dolida y llena de ira de su hijo apareció en su mente, esa mirada que solo se había vuelto más regia en el momento que le explicó sus motivos.

No era modo de recuperarla, se recordó.

Bajó la mano derecha, que no había notado que tenía estirada en dirección a los ancestrales objetos, suspiro con desgano y despertó.

Veinte años habían pasado desde esas fechas en las que deseaba con fervor los miraculous, quince desde su batalla final y diez desde que había aceptado lo que su ahora nuera y su hijo le habían dicho cuando lo vencieron.

 _¿Ella estaría feliz de que hicieras esto?_

No, no lo estaría.

Se desprendió de las cobijas que rodeaban su cuerpo, restregó su rostro antes de tomar los lentes que ahora tenían cristales más anchos y se dirigió al baño. Necesitaba una ducha para iniciar el día.

Era 24 de Diciembre, lo cual se resumía a un día complicado para él; al igual que su cumpleaños, su aniversario o el día que ella había desaparecido. Siempre se había jactado de ser un hombre racional, que sabía perfectamente que había cosas que necesitaba y otras que eran un capricho.

Necesitaba comer, dormir, asearse, aprender cosas nuevas y mantener sus necesidades carnales a raya. La ostentosa casa, premios de diseño y autos lujosos eran algunos de sus caprichos. Lo mismo pasaba con las relaciones personales, que le costaba fomentar; no eran más que un protocolo con el que tenía que lidiar.

Hasta que llegó ella a su vida.

Ella le había enseñado la importancia que tenían las relaciones personales y tuvo que pasar por un infierno para entenderlo.

Ya no intentaría recuperarla, ya no más. Lo había prometido.

Cuando salió de la ducha apagó la alarma que ahora sonaba con el fin de despertarlo, bien podía vivir sin ella; sus sueños siempre encontraban el modo de despertarlo antes de tiempo.

Se puso una camisa azul junto al pantalón negro de vestir; había dejado de usar blanco desde que Louis y Emma habían llegado a su vida. Sus nietos eran adorables, bien portados y absurdamente curiosos, como los personajes de caricaturas. Pero parecían odiar su ropa blanca que siempre terminaban manchando de comida o suciedad. A ella le hubiese encantado conocerlos.

Sonrió para sí mientras se ponía el chaleco negro que Marinette había tejido para él. _Debes abrigarte bien_ , le había dicho con completa familiaridad cuando se lo obsequio a inicios de otoño.

Salió de su habitación para dirigirse a su estudio, tendría que hacer algo de tiempo si quería que su chef terminara de preparar el desayuno. Ahí se encontró con los regalos que había mandado a buscar para sus nietos.

Un cubo de rubick con engranes para la analítica Emma, un paquete relativamente decente de acuarelas para el artístico Louis y el papel para envolverlos a un lado.

Tomó los regalos, los listones y el papel decorativo; Natalie iba a envolverlos esa tarde, pero poco importaba. Podía hacerlo el mismo, o así se lo decían los recuerdos de esos trabajos a medio tiempo que había tomado para levantar su negocio.

Eso había sido hace mucho tiempo atrás.

Sentado frente a su escritorio llamó a la mujer que había estado a su servicio durante tanto tiempo, mientras desplegaba el papel y ponía uno de los regalos en el centro del mismo.

—¿Diga? —La voz apresurada de su ayudante le hizo sonreír de lado. Tal vez debió llamar a su celular en lugar del teléfono fijo.

—Buenos días Natalie.

—¡Señor Agreste! —El sobresaltó de la mujer al otro lado del teléfono lo hizo agradecer que no tenía el auricular pegado a la oreja —Buenos días, estaba por salir para su casa. ¿Ocurre algo?

—Tranquila Natalie —Expresó con voz firme al tiempo que cortaba un poco de cinta adhesiva para pegar los extremos del papel —Solo quería avisarte que no es necesario que vengas hoy a trabajar. Perdón por apenas comentártelo.

Un breve silencio se formó, Gabriel estuvo a punto de preguntar si aún estaba en línea cuando por fin le contestó.

—Pero señor, los regalos no están envueltos y debo mandarle a la señorita Marinette los...

—No te preocupes por eso —Cortó de golpe el breve discurso —Los regalos están siendo envueltos en este momento. Y los diseños corregidos se los llevaré a mi nuera cuando nos reunamos para cenar. Cualquier otra cosa puede esperar hasta el veintiséis.

—Pensé que ya habías olvidado cómo hacer eso Gabriel —El tono de total familiaridad le extraño brevemente, más no le molesto.

Ese tono gentil también era parte de su pasado, se conocían demasiado para su propio bien; si había alguien en el mundo que tuviera el derecho de hablarle así, seria ella.

—¿Qué te digo Nat? Lo que bien se aprende no se olvida, solo no intentes enseñarme nuevos trucos, ya estoy viejo para eso.

Su relación había empezado con la formación de la empresa; ella lo había visto desvelarse, tomar empleos de medio tiempo y tomar decisiones importantes para la empresa sin rechistar. Lo mismo que con su vida.

—Vamos Gabriel, estoy segura de que aún hay algo que puedes aprender.

No lo dejó cuando estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que fuera para recuperar a su esposa.

—¿Cómo qué?

Y lo ayudó a tomar la decisión correcta cuando se le había nublado el juicio y le parecía sensato poner en peligro a Ladybug con el fin de que ella regresara.

—Por ejemplo, lo mucho que me necesitas en la mansión para que esta no se venga abajo —El diseñador enarcó una ceja, al tiempo que prolijamente adhería un moño blanco al envoltorio rojo.

—No juegues conmigo Nat, mejor dime qué es lo que se me escapa.

—El regalo para los demás miembros de la familia, por supuesto.

—¿En serio? ¿por quién me tomas? La botella de vino de Domaine para Tom está en mi mesa de trabajo, junto con el chal que diseñe exclusivamente para Sabine —Empezó a enumerar al tiempo que observaba los objetos —Lo mismo que el mameluco amarillo para Adrien, si va a darme otro nieto debe hacerlo antes de que la espalda no me permita moverme. Y el regalo de Marinette está...

—¿Dónde está Gabriel? —Preguntó con sorna la mujer en el teléfono.

—Natalie —Nombró a la mujer con seriedad —Ven de inmediato, no sé dónde deje el regalo para Marinette —El ligero tono de pánico fue palpable para el final de la oración, provocando que la fémina empezara a reír.

—Lo guardaste en el primer cajón de tu escritorio, también falta envolverlo.

Sin perder tiempo Gabriel jaló el cajón, encontrándose con una vieja libreta, con nostalgia la tomó entre sus manos.

—¿Qué haría yo sin ti? —Soltó con sorna, intentando dejar de lado la calma que ahora sentía.

—Recuérdalo cuando compres mi regalo de Navidad —Aquello inquietó al varón.

—Te regalaré la misma pluma que le regalaba a Adrien cuando era menor, ya está en tu escritorio —Se atrevió a bromear, a sabiendas de que a ella no le gustaba aquel tema en especial.

—Siempre me pareció extraño que le regalaras algo como eso —Sabía que ella quería decir la palabra "impersonal", más no se había atrevido. Para eso hubiera necesitado darle un par de tragos.

—Oye, es una gran pluma, no chorrea, es fina y útil. Además, él no necesitaba que fuera su cumpleaños para obtener cualquier cosa que quisiera.

—Eso no te justifica Gabriel.

—Creo que es tarde para reprocharme eso Nat —La mujer dejó salir una pequeña risa, él siempre había sido un obstinado.

Se mantuvieron en silencio unos segundos, el varón pudo escuchar claramente a la mujer recostándose en su cama mientras que él continuaba envolviendo los regalos.

Hasta que su suave voz llamó su atención.

—¿Gabriel?

—¿Sí?

—¿Estás seguro de lo que vas a hacer?

La vista del hombre volvió a posarse en su antigua libreta.

Le parecía terriblemente egocéntrico (hasta él tenía un límite), pero estaba seguro que a su nuera le encantaría tener uno de sus primeros sketchbook; en especial el que tenía los diseños que lo pusieron en el mapa.

—Claro, es el paso lógico —Además de una pequeña sorpresa en el interior que llevaba meses considerando.

El timbre del departamento de la fémina se escuchó alto y claro, interrumpiéndolos.

—Debo dejarte, acaban de tocar la puerta.

—¿Esperabas a alguien?

—Claro que no. Mi familia está al otro lado de París y saben que ahora debería estar trabajando.

—Entonces debe ser tu regalo.

—¿Mi regalo?

—Feliz Navidad, Nat, salúdame a tu familia —Y Gabriel le colgó sin darle tiempo a decir más.

Suspiró agradecido y ligeramente molesto, había pedido que el paquete fuera entregado a primera hora; se habían atrasado.

Al menos habían llegado cuando ella seguía en casa.

Terminó de envolver los obsequios, revisó el reloj y notó que aún tenía unos minutos disponibles antes de su desayuno. Se sentó en su mesa de trabajo, dispuesto a sacar algunas ideas de su cabeza.

Sopesó la gama de colores que había estado trabajando junto a Marinette para la nueva colección de primavera e imaginó en los tonos de piel en las que se acoplarían perfectamente cada combinación.

 _No podemos dejar a nadie afuera de nuestra marca_ , les había dicho a los inversionistas cuando aún era un don nadie en el diseño.

 _No debería existir mujer en el mundo que no se sienta atractiva._ Recordó al tomar un lápiz suave, creando líneas precisas en el papel con ideas al azar, donde le agradaría ver los colores elegidos. Después se preocuparía por elegir las ideas que se adaptarán a lo que estaban buscando para el siguiente año.

Le parecía tan raro hablar en comunidad sobre su empresa, en especial al recordar que era su nuera y no su hijo la persona que consideraba al hablar así.

Más aún al recordar el pasado que compartían, no sabía cómo habían sido capaces de perdonarlo.

Se estiró cuando su cuerpo se lo pidió, restregó sus ojos y observó el reloj. Eran las tres de la tarde, se había saltado el desayuno.

 _Otra buena razón por la que necesito a Natalie_ , pensó.

La comida pasó sin pena ni gloria, no porque no fuera buena, en realidad era deliciosa. Pero estaba solo en casa, sin nadie con quién compartirlo.

¿Adrien se había sentido así en su adolescencia?

Se dirigió al estacionamiento en la parte subterránea de la mansión, tomó el primer auto que vio y se dirigió a la casa de su hijo. Una pequeña casa de dos pisos, llena de pequeños objetos inservibles que Adrien y Marinette habían comprado o les habían regalado de diferentes partes del mundo.

Objetos decorativos, decenas de fotografías y el cariño de su familia. Se sentía feliz por él.

Aparcó el auto afuera del hogar Agreste-Dupain, tomó la bolsa grande que contenía los regalos y caminó hasta la puerta para accionar el timbre.

—¡Gabriel! —Lo saludo un hombre fornido de cabellera plateada y castaña.

—Hola Tom —Le dio un apretón de manos que se vio interrumpido por sus nietos que se abalanzaron a él.

—¡Abuelo! —Y las preguntas de ambos infantes no se hicieron esperar.

—¿Cómo estás? —Preguntó energética Emma.

—¿Nos trajiste regalos? —Anheló curioso Louis.

—¿Natalie vino contigo?

—¿Puede el gorila entrar a cenar?

—¿Qué auto trajiste hoy?

—¿Estás seguro de que no quieres comprar un Delorean como el de volver al futuro?

—Tranquilos niños, tranquilos —Se apresuró a cortar con sus insistentes preguntas —Les traje regalos, Natalie fue a visitar a su familia, lo mismo que gorila —Usar aquel tonto apodo lo hizo sentirse ridículo —Traje el Mustang y no, no quiero un Delorean como el de volver al futuro.

—¿Podemos ver los regalos?

—Pueden ver los regalos... pero para abrirlos deben preguntarle a mamá.

—Pero...

—Su casa, sus reglas. Cuando estén en mi casa pueden destruir la antigua habitación de su padre, ya lo saben —Gabriel les dio sus regalos a los niños que sonrieron al instante.

—¡Gracias!

—Háganme un favor y dejen esto debajo del árbol cuando acaben, ¿sí? Es para su padre.

Los pequeños de cabello rubio corrieron a la sala, dispuestos a mover de un lado a otro los regalos como si con aquella acción lograrán conocer lo que se escondía debajo del papel.

Emma tenía ojos verdes, Louis ojos azules. Ambos con personalidades muy diferentes pero eran como gotas de agua. Después de todo, eran gemelos.

Aún recordaba lo feliz que se había sentido cuando se los dieron en brazos cuando recién había nacido. Tan eufórico y ansioso que no permitió que se los dieran hasta que se había sentado en el sillón, temía lastimarlos.

La sensación era parecida, pero no igual a cuando Adrien había nacido. Había tenido tanto miedo de lastimar al pequeño ser que en su momento descansaba sobre sus brazos, tan deseoso de cuidarlo de toda adversidad y verlo crecer feliz.

Todo sin imaginar que sería él quien más daño le provocaría. No estaba dispuesto a que sus nietos pasarán por lo mismo, no lo permitiría.

—¿Llevas mucho cuidándolos Tom?

—Unos minutos, Marinette y Sabine subieron a hacer... no sé qué fueron a hacer.

—Eso no suena bien para nosotros.

—Ni me lo digas.

La pequeña conversación se vio interrumpida por las mujeres que en ese momento llegaban a la sala.

—Hola Gabriel.

—Hola Sabine —Respondió al saludo amablemente mientras se acercaba a besar a las féminas —Marinette. Tan hermosas como siempre.

—Y tu tan correcto como siempre —Atinó a contestar la azabache menor.

—Eres un adulador.

—Un adulador que tiene esto para usted —Aprovechó el momento para entregarle a la mujer los regalos para ella y su esposo.

—Pero dijimos...

—Lo siento Sabine, pero ya los tenía preparados antes de nuestra charla.

—¡Hey! ¿Qué hay de mí? —Cuestionó divertido Tom.

—El tuyo es la caja alargada Tom, estoy seguro de que lo disfrutaras. Ahora quisiera hablar de algo importante con mi nuera.

—Entonces vamos —Comentó Marinette al tiempo que se dirigía a su despacho, seguida por Gabriel.

—Veo que has estado trabajando duro —Hizo el comentario al aire, al tiempo que observaba los papeles sueltos en la mesa de trabajo.

La de ojos color cielo tenía clavada su mirada en los bocetos corregidos.

—Pensé que podría avanzar para nuestra próxima reunión. ¿Fue complicado?

—Claro que no, eres muy buena Marinette.

Esa chica siempre le había caído bien, incluso cuando era una chiquilla escandalosa que de vez en cuando se quedaba observando la mansión desde la calle, moviéndose de un lado a otro como si estuviera debatiéndose qué hacer. Siempre se preguntó si Adrien había sido consiente de ese hecho.

—No tan buena como tú, eso es seguro.

—No seas modesta, naciste para hacer esto. No debes dudarlo.

Si en algún momento se enteró, fue cuando la chica ya se había convertido en su novia. De otro modo lo hubiera visto observando las cámaras de seguridad para saber si estaba ahí. Buscándola con desespero.

No podía imaginarlo de otro modo.

—¿Para mí? —Marinette desvió la mirada de los bocetos al regalo que Gabriel le estaba ofreciendo.

En ese entonces pensó que era una fan más de su hijo, sin saber que tenía sus razones para decir que estaba enamorada de él y que solo era cuestión de tiempo para que Adrien respondiera sus sentimientos. O ya lo había hecho sin saberlo, después de todo, los portadores de la buena y mala suerte comparten un lazo especial.

Ya era momento de disculparse, por todo lo que había hecho.

—Creo que nunca te he agradecido lo que hiciste por mí y mi familia. Ellos son lo más importante para mí y tu viniste a brindar el afecto que arruine por la impotencia. La hiciste más grande, además de perdonarme aun cuando yo no podía hacerlo.

Podía recordar cómo se había negado a luchar contra él por ser el padre de su compañero, cómo había estado dispuesta a sacrificarse cuando supo sus intenciones y la forma en la que luchó hasta el final solo por las palabras de Adrien.

No puedes dejarme Marinette, tu no.

Aquella chiquilla que había luchado fervientemente contra él era la misma que ahora lo abrazaba con infinito cariño, alterando ligeramente el latir calmado de su corazón.

—Todo está en el pasado Gabriel, no hay nada que perdonar.

—Me gustaría que lo abrieras ahora —Tuvo que agradecer a su autocontrol, estaba seguro que de otro modo estaría llorando en ese momento y no podría cambiar de tema de ese modo.

La vio romper cuidadosamente el papel rojizo y cómo sus ojos se abrieron ante la sorpresa.

—Esto es...

—Sé que sabrás apreciarlo

—Gabriel, muchísimas gracias.

La observó pasar las hojas con sumo cuidado de su libreta de dibujo, con total fascinación; todo para detenerse al encontrar un contrato que le cedería el poder de su firma de modas.

—Esto, de verdad es...

—Sí, lo es.

—Pero, yo no podría, además no estoy lista y mis hijos...

No le fue difícil recordarla cuando aún era una adolescente, en ese tiempo en el que él se escondía en los rincones de la mansión para no encontrarse con ella ni con su hijo. Obteniendo de ella esos extraños balbuceos por lo que habían vivido.

—La oferta es esa Marinette, tómala cuando mejor te parezca. Yo puedo ayudarte a adaptarte, pero creo que es importante que te hagas a la idea de manejar la empresa.

Y lo decía de verdad, la moda había sido uno de los caprichos que se habían vuelto tan esenciales como respirar y sabía que a la chica que se había ganado el corazón de su hijo le pasaba igual.

Lo único que podía hacer era apoyarla.

—Me encantaría, pero justo ahora me será imposible —Aquello lo atemorizo levemente, no esperaba una respuesta como esa.

—¿Pasa algo malo? —La vio morderse el labio inferior, intentando contener una sonrisa antes de contestar.

—Estoy embarazada, aún no se lo digo a Adrien.

Parecía que no se había equivocado de regalo después de todo.

La abrazó gentilmente, asimilando la noticia.

—Ese es el mejor regalo que podrías darme, la empresa puede esperar.

¿Quién le diría que llegaría el día en el que dejaría su empresa en segundo plano?

Regresaron a la sala, pasaron un rato con los niños, habló con familiaridad con los señores Dupain y se burló internamente al notar que Tom no estaba enterado de la buena nueva.

 _Me encantaría ver su cara cuando lo sepa._

Y sería fácil conocerla.

Decidido a no hacer una travesura como esa se levantó, dispuesto a observar las fotografías que adornaban el lugar, Encuadres familiares en diversos momentos de sus vidas.

Su noviazgo, sus amigos, la boda, fotos con Tom y Sabine, incluso con él.

Piezas de una vida llena de momentos felices y complicaciones, exhibidos con orgullo.

Un orgullo que él no tenía, debía admitir.

Su mirada se desvió a la ventana de piso a techo, que permitía ver el bello árbol en el jardín. Adornado con luces y esferas de diferentes colores.

 _Mejor que un árbol dentro del hogar._ Pensó.

Los regalos estaban cubiertos de una fina capa de nieve, al igual que las ramas del árbol. Una elección de diseño interesante.

—Padre —La voz de su hijo lo sobresaltó ligeramente.

—Pensé que no llegarías a la cena —Le recriminó.

—Ni me lo digas, tuve un problema con el traje de Santa.

—¿Qué fue lo que pasó? —Le preguntó extrañado.

—Nino se lo llevó, no quería que Alya lo asesinara después de tener un desliz con Claude.

Cuando su mujer desapareció puso una barrera entre él y todos los demás. Sin pensar en la soledad a la que había exiliado a su primogénito.

—¿Y hoy estuviste..?

Pensando solo en que debía estar sano, con una buena formación y sin necesidades que el dinero pudiera pagar.

—Buscando otro traje, fue difícil, pero lo conseguí.

Incluso había aceptado que fuera al Colegio, aun cuando le aterraba la idea de que él fuera víctima de alguno de sus akumatizados.

—¿Y no se te ocurrió que tu padre podía confeccionar otro? —El joven palmeó su frente con su mano tras escucharlo.

Lo había puesto tantas veces en peligro por su irracionalidad...

—Si seré idiota.

...Y ahora hablaban como si nada de eso hubiera pasado en realidad.

—Lo bueno es que eres modelo, las personas no esperan que seas inteligente.

Parecía que su relación nunca se había encontrado rota.

—Muy gracioso.

Mas no había sido capaz de disculparse.

—Lo importante es que has salvado la Navidad.

Hasta ahora.

—Supongo que puede verse de ese modo, ven, la cena a esperado mucho ya.

Lo vio a punto de alejarse, deteniéndolo antes de que se girará por completo.

—Adrien.

—¿Sí?

—Yo... quiero disculparme —El menor enarcó una ceja, esperando que su padre continuara —Tomé muchas decisiones equivocadas, nublado por un deseo egoísta. Sé que no soluciona nada decirlo, pero quiero que sepas que lo lamento.

—¿Intentas decirme que de regresar en el tiempo habrías actuado diferente?

—Todo lo relacionado a mi trato contigo, al menos.

—Padre...

—Lo sé, no es lo que quieres escuchar. Pero estoy siendo sincero contigo. Si tu perdieras a Marinette ¿no harías lo que fuera para tenerla de vuelta? —Un breve silencio se formó, cortado de golpe por el rubio.

—No lo sé.

—Y confió plenamente en que nunca tendrás que averiguarlo.

—Lo sé.

—Adrien —Volvió a nombrar a su primogénito —Me alegra que tengas una familia como la que tienes, espero que eso haga más llevadero todo lo que paso antes.

El abrazo regio del menor lo tomó de improvisto.

—Tomaste tus decisiones como mejor lo consideraste. Lo importante es que al final actuaste como debías.

Lo abrazó de vuelta, recordando nuevamente su pasado.

 _Él todavía está aquí, no lo pierdas también._ Le había pedido Ladybug cuando lo habían derrotado.

—Fue por ti —Le confesó.

Le había costado entenderlo, pero al final era cierto. El recuerdo de su hijo lo hizo desistir, entre las acciones de Natalie y Marinette que no le permitieron obtener el miraculous de la destrucción de la mano actualmente desnuda del muchacho.

—Adrien, Gabriel. Ya es hora de la cenar.

La dulce voz de su nuera llamó su atención, pasando un momento agradable en una cena familiar tras la que Gabriel se fue en cuánto terminó.

Aún cuando su hijo le había ofrecido la habitación de invitados, sin terminar de entender por qué no había aceptado.

 _Te sentirías idiota al despertar_. Entendió de pronto.

Natalie tenía razón en eso, aún tenía cosas que aprender.

Se deshizo de la ropa de vestir a favor de su pijama. Anhelando encontrarla en la cama, esperándolo para dormir.

No pudo evitar echarse a reír.

Pues ahí estaba de nuevo, invocando el recuerdo de quien jamás regresaría. Incapaz de llenar el vacío en su pecho a pesar de disfrutar la compañía de otros como nunca antes lo había hecho.

Solo en su mansión, inmerso en una cama matrimonial.

El reloj marcó las doce, él cerró los ojos y espero que el sueño llegará.

Tuvo una agradable noche buena, tendría una triste navidad.

* * *

Número de palabras: 4048

Gracias por leer, votar y comentar lo que yo creo que será el futuro de Gabriel. Si alguien se lo pregunta: sí, esta historia tiene relación con ¨Santa Claus¨. En este vemos a Adrien sufriendo porque Nino se llevó su disfraz. :P

Este fic es parte del concurso: Relatos de Navidad de  ParisCDH en wattpad

Pasen a leer las historias de los demás concursantes, estoy seguro de que encontrarán cosas muy buenas para leer.


End file.
